Brotherly Love
by seanlover123
Summary: Someone from Sean's past comes to Toronto to see him. she changes him for the better, but will it be for good? (i SUCK at summaries so please r&r and be nice!) isnt degrassi the best show ever! i got 2 meet spinner and toby on july 17th at a mall tour!
1. Arrival

Sean was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend Elli, when someone rang the doorbell.   
Ell, that must be the pizza. Can you get the door while I get out some sodas and stuff? Sean asked while holding his hand out to give her the money.  
Yeah sure Sean.  
  
Elli opened the door to find a brown haired girl facing the street. Um....may I help you?  
Is this where Sean Cameron lives? the girl asked without turning around.  
Yeah. He is just inside. Are you a friend of his? Elli asked suspiciously.  
Yeah.....I guess you could say that. Could you please go get him?  
Who should I tell him is here? Elli said, starting to get annoyed.  
Just tell him it's someone from his past.....  
  
Elli went back inside and told Sean everything the girl had just said. After a short argument, Sean came outside with Elli right behind him.  
Look kid, I don't like suprises. Can you just turn around and tell me who you are?  
  
The girl slowly turned around and said Now Sean, is that the way you treat your little sister? she said with a grin.  
  
Amy...? No, it can't be. Sean said with a look of shock.  
Yeah Sean, it's me. Want me to prove it? she said with a look of determination. A look that Sean recognized all too well.  
No, I believe you. You're the only one that can get me with a look like that! Sean said as he ran down the steps and pulled his sister into a huge hug.  
  
Sorry I was being so rude before. I just didn't want to give myself away. I wanted to suprise Sean even though he hates them. My name is Amy Cameron. I'm Sean's little sister.  
  
Oh it's totally ok. Before, I was getting kind of annoyed, but now I understand why you were like that. I'm Elli Nash. Sean's girlfriend. And now that I think about it, I am going to leave so you too can get reacquainted. It was really nice meeting you Amy and I hope I see you soon! Bye Sean, I'll see you on Monday! Elli called as she started to make her way down the street.  
  
Amy, I am so glad you're here! I missed you so much!! It's hard moving to a new town without your best friend.   
  
Sean, I missed you too. But if you missed me so much, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you write me? Why did you leave me with those pyschos we call our parents? Why didn't you take me with you?! Amy finished with tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
Amy.....this is very complicated. You know how much I love you. You were the only thing that kept me alive in Wasaga. You are my best friend, and I really did miss you a lot. I just.....I couldn't...... Sean stopped.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, he finally started to talk again.  
  
Amy.....do you want to go inside and talk about this?  
  
Yeah I guess so. she said quietly.


	2. Moving In

Once they were finally inside, Amy broke the silence.  
  
"Look Sean, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I was just really upset when you said that because I missed you so much and I have always thought it was unfair how you got to leave and I had to stay. I'm just so happy to see you. It's hard living in that hell without your best friend and the only thing that makes you happy. That's why I finally decided to leave. I had to come and see you. I missed you so much!" and as Amy finished, she finally started to cry.  
  
"Oh Amy, please don't cry. It will all be ok. I promise. And it's ok that you almost bit my head off. I deserved it. I should have written to you, and I should have called you, but I didn't. My life hasn't been going to great since my second year of school here. Anyways,lets change the subject." Sean said with a smile.  
  
Amy and Sean started talking and didn't stop. They were so obsorbed in the conversation that they didn't even hear Tracker's motorcycle pull in.  
  
"Hey Sean. Who is your friend?" Tracker asked as he took off his jacket.  
"Tracker Cameron! Don't you even recognize your own sister?!" Amy said with a false look of suprise.  
Tracker stood there with his mouth open."Amy? What the hell are you doing here little sister?" He said as he walked over to her with arms wide open.  
"Well, I have had enough of mom and dad, and I thought about the only other family that has actually cared about me and I thought of you two. Tracker, can I please move in with you guys?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know Amy. Money is kind of tight nowadays. I can barely pay for me and Sean let alone another person!"  
"Please Tracker!! I can't go back!!! I have money that I have saved up forever and I can get a job. Do you want me to go back? I will just get beaten, and yelled at. Everything you guys left but didn't take me with you. Please Tracker, give me a chance....Please..."   
  
Just then, Sean cuts in  
  
"Please Tracker? I donn't know about you but I have missed her so much. She is my best friend!!"  
"Sean, of course I have missed her!! She is my sister too!! But what about a room for her Sean? We only have two bedrooms."Tracker said.  
"Well, I can move into your room and she can have mine. I mean, she is a girl so she needs her own room. And we can share one. We have done it before."  
"Fine. You can live here with us Amy. BUT, you have to do what you promised. If you want to buy things for your room, you will have to pay for it. I wish I could, but I can't. Now, I think we should all get some sleep even though it's Friday, and tomorrow Sean will take you down to Degrassi to register for school and you two will just hang out. Sound like a plan?"  
"Works for me Tracker!" Amy said. "Your the best! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!!" Amy said excitedly and jumped up and gave Tracker a kiss on the cheek.   
  
As Sean showed Amy to her new room (well his room. But he and Tracker were moving things out of it that very moment.) Sean asked her if he could grab a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor with her so they could talk.  
  
"Sure Sean! That would be great. I haven't talked to you in 3 years and I have missed it!!"  
  
10 minutes later, Amy unpacked her backpack and climbed into bed. Her backpack had held a lot more then Tracker and Sean thought it did, so as soon as Sean's stuff was moved out, Amy had her stuff scattered everywhere in the room.  
"Sean?" Amy said as he turned out the lights.   
"Yeah Amy?" he said as he crawled into the sleeping bag on the floor.  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping me convince Tracker to let me move in here. And for giving up your room for me. That was very sweet of you."  
"You're welcome Amy. I would do anything for you. You're the one thing that matters most to me and I won't let anything change that. I don't love or care about anything or anyone as much as you. I just want you to remember that ok?"  
"Ok Sean."  
  
Minutes pass and there is silence  
  
"Sean, we are brother and sister and I can barely hear you from up here. Come lay on the bed with me.It can definitely fit both of us on here. I mean, it's huge!"  
  
So Sean climbed up on the bed and laid down right next to his sister.It's so good to have you here Amy. I'm glad that I finally got you back."  
"Yeah me too Sean. Anyways, what's our plan for tomorrow?" Amy said with a yawn.  
"Well, we can walk down to Degrassi first, and get you registered so you can get your books and your locker. Then we can go to the mall and you can get some clothes and stuff for your room. Does that sound ok to you?"  
"Uh huh." Amy said sleepily.  
"I love you Am.More then you'll ever know.You're my best friend and little sister. I will not lose you again.It's ok now, cause you're big brother is here. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You will not be taken from me again." Sean said as he covered her under the blanket,climbed over her and got into his sleeping bag."


	3. Promises

Sean awoke early the next morning to hear sounds in the kitchen. He knew that Tracker had left for work already so it had to be Amy. He left the room and entered the kitchen.  
  
Hey Sean. Amy said as she walked over to him hugged him. Have a good sleep?  
Yeah. Sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor isn't too bad. But I think I will have to until Tracker can buy a bed, or a least a matress to put in his room. Is that ok with you?  
It is perfectly fine with me. I love having someone to talk to. Want some breakfast?  
Is that what that heavenly smell is? Sean asked with a grin. I haven't smelled cooking like that in a LONG time. Of course I want some. Whatcha cooking?  
Eggs, bacon, potatoes. I made it all the time before school cause mom and dad were too drunk to make me breakfast when I was little, so this is what I always made. Here you go! Amy said as she placed a plate in front of him.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both full from eating so much.   
  
Amy, that was the best breakfast I think I have ever had. Thanks you so much. It was amazing! Do you wanna go get ready and we can go over to the school?  
Yeah sure. I want to take a shower first though. Is that ok with you?  
Whatever you want is fine with me. It's your house too now! Go take a shower and we will leave when you're ready ok? I'll just clean up down here.  
Thanks Sean. You're the best!! Amy said as she walked into the bathroom to start the shower.  
  
45 minutes later, they made their way out of the house and started walking to Degrassi.   
  
So we are going to the mall after this right Sean? Amy asked.  
Yeah. We can do whatever you want today.  
And you're totally ok with helping me pick out clothes and stuff to decorate my room with? You won't get bored or anything will you?   
Amy, I am with my best friend in the whole world. Do you think I will care? Sean said smiling. Of course I won't. Oh look! We're here!  
  
They walked up the steps to Degrassi and into the front office.  
  
Hello Mr.Cameron. Are you here for Saturday detention? the secretary asked.  
No Mrs.Gold, I am here because my sister just moved here and we need to sign her up for school here.  
Oh hello young lady. What's your name? the secretary asked.  
Amy Cameron.   
Well Amy, here are some forms to fill out. When you are done, bring them back to me and I will send you back to see the principal so he can give you everything you need.  
Ok, thank you.  
  
10 minutes later, Amy had filled out the packet and was sent into the principal's office.  
  
Hello, Ms........Cameron? Are you by chance related to Sean Cameron? Mr.Raditch asked.  
Yeah. He is my older brother. Couldn't ask for anyone better.  
Well Ms.Cameron, I don't know if Sean has informed you of this, but he hangs out with the worst people in the school. He hasn't had that great of a reputation since his second year. His first year was great, but the past two were horrible. I hope you aren't anything like that.  
No Mr. Raditch. I am a good student. I have never once gotten in trouble at any of my school's and I recieve straight A's every semester.  
  
That's good to hear Ms.Cameron. I hope you can influence your brother to be more like that. Anyways, here is your schedule, locker number, and combination. All the teachers are here today so you can go around and get your books while also getting a feel for the school.You're lucky the school year has just started, or you would have so much work right now. You may leave now.  
Thanks Mr.Raditch. I appreciate it. Amy said before walking out of the room.  
  
So Amy? How did it go? Sean asked.  
Well he gave me all I need. I just have to walk around and get my books and then go put them in my locker. Amy wanted to talk to him about getting in trouble, but she didn't want to bring it up just yet.  
Whose homeroom are you in?  
  
Me too! We are in the same homeroom! Let me look at your schedule.   
  
Amy walks around, meets her teachers,gets her books, and puts them in her locker.  
  
Wow Amy. You and me are in every class together except 5th period because I have shop then. Sean said excitedly.  
  
10 minutes later, Amy was done  
  
Hey Sean, let's go to the mall now cause I'm done.  
Let's get a cab though because it's a long walk. Sean said with a laugh.   
  
30 minutes later, they arrive at the mall and Amy has bought some stuff to put in her locker, some new clothes, and posters and things to put in her room.  
  
Ok Sean, I'm done.I want to go home now cause I'm beat! I didn't get any sleep on the way to Toronto and that took me 3 days so the sleep hasn't caught up to me yet. Amy said with a laugh.  
  
Hey Cameron! someone calls from behind them. Both of them turn around.  
  
Oh. Hi Jay. Sean said. Jay was not the person he wanted to see right now.  
Cameron, are you done with Elli already? Who is this one? She is a LOT hotter then Elli anyways.  
First off Jay, I have not dumped Elli. Second, this is my sister and I don't want you getting near her you got that?  
Whatever Cameron. See you at school.  
  
As Jay and his friends walked off, Amy leaned over and said Sean, are those the people you hang out with at school?  
Yeah Amy they are. Why?  
Well, you know how you said you would do anything to make me happy? Make me happy and don't hang out with them. They creep me out Sean. Promise me you won't see them.  
I promise you Amy. I promise.


	4. First Day of School

The next day was a whirlwind for Sean and Amy. Sean was still moving into Tracker's room, Amy was buying school supplies and settling in. Finally, Monday came.  
  
"So Amy, are you excited for school today? Sean asked her as they walked up the stairs to Degrassi.  
"More then you know! I love the beginning of school because I get to meet new people!"  
"Well Amy, some people here aren't the best people to be hanging out with."  
"I figured Sean. I figured." Amy said with a laugh.   
  
10 minutes later, Sean and Amy take seats next to each other in homeroom  
  
"Good morning class." Mrs. Kwan said "Today,we have a new student. Amy Cameron, would you please come to the front?"  
  
Amy stood up and walked to the front of her class calmly.  
  
"Would you like to tell us anything about yourself? What you like to do, why you came to Degrassi, anything you want."  
"Well, in case you guys didn't hear, my name is Amy Cameron. And in case you guys are wondering, I am related to Sean. He is my older brother."  
  
"Mrs.Kwan, may I say something?" Sean asked.  
"If it's ok with your sister."  
  
"Yeah it's ok Mrs.Kwan." Amy said.  
  
"Look you guys,"Sean stood up and said "I know that some of you don't like me too much,some of you think I am just a bad kid. I don't care if you think that about me, but please don't judge my sister because of that. She hasn't seen me in 3 years so she doesn't know anything about what you guys think of me. She is a great kid and I hope you guys get to know her, without judging that she is like me. Thank you, that's all I have to say"  
Sean said and sat back down.  
  
"Thank you Sean. That was a very nice thing to say on behalf of your sister." Mrs.Kwan said beaming.  
"Well Mrs,Kwan, she is my best friend, and the only reason I am alive today. She helped me in Wasaga so maybe she can help me here."  
  
"Anyways, please go on Amy."Mrs. Kwan said.  
  
"Well, I just moved here on Friday because I missed my brother's terribly."Amy said, while giving Sean a quick wink."And I'm looking forward to school here because I love making new friends, and I hope I get to know all of you and have lots of fun here."  
  
"Thank you Amy. I hope we get to know you too."Mrs.Kwan said  
  
Amy sat back down and realized the girl next to her was trying to talk to her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Emma Nelson. I don't know if Sean has told you about me yet. Maybe even tried to turn you against me."she said with a laugh.  
Oh Emma!! Yeah I heard about you. You know how he blew you off for Jay and them? Well I got him to promise me that he would stop hanging out with them."  
"Well Amy, your brother isn't very good with promises. At least not to me he isn't"  
"Oh he is with me. I am his best friend. You should have heard the little speech he gave me the other night. Trust me, he will listen.But please, don't think I'm a bitch just because my brother is a jerk to people."Amy said pleadingly.  
"Of course I don't!"Emma said."You seem like such a sweet person and I would really like to become friends with you. Regardless of your brother."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. And if you need help or want to ask me something about school, i will SO be there."  
  
By the time their first 3 classes were over, Emma and Amy became close.They had even been assigned a project together! Emma told her everything she needed to know about Degrassi and about the people surrounding her.  
  
At lunch, Emma and Amy were eating when a tall boy with shaggy brown hair comes and sits down.  
  
"Hi Amy! We have had the same classes together but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself because there have been swarms of people around you! I'm J.T. Yorke."  
"Hi J.T.! Glad to meet you. Lets see....from what Emma told me, it seems that you are the class clown?"Amy said with a sly smirk.  
"You got me!" J.T. said with a laugh  
  
Just then, two people from the spirit squad come over to the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend J.T.?" a tall blonde girl asked.  
"Paige, I just met her let alone you and Manny. Paige,Manny, this is Amy Cameron."  
"Cameron? Are you related to Sean?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah he is my older brother." Amy said. She had a bad feeling about the girl next to Paige.  
"Well, this is Manny." Paige said and pointed to the girl next to her. "You should really try out for the Spirit Squad. You got the look."  
"I'd love to, but I don't know any of those flips and things you do. The only sport I have ever done is soccer.And if being on the Spirit Squad gets in the way of soccer, I'm sorry but I won't do it." Amy finished.  
"You can still tryout though. Anyways, I'll leave you guys alone now. Ta ta!" Paige called as she walked off.  
"Emma, what's with that girl Manny? She seems really bitchy..."  
"Well Amy, Manny used to be my best friend. Then she started to dress really slutty and I really didn't like it so I told her and she got upset. Then she slept with Craig, got pregnant and got an abortion."  
"Wow. She is one messed up kid."Amy said.  
"Yeah. Lets not talk about her though."  
  
For the next 20 minutes, Emma,Amy, and J.T. just sat at the table and talked. Emma and J.T. told Amy everything big that had happened since they started at Degrassi three years ago.  
As they were leaving the lunchroom, J.T. had to run over and talk to Paige, so Amy quickly leaned over to Emma and said "Emma, he is really cute! I think I am starting to get a crush on him!!"  
Emma laughed and said "Knowing J.T. he probably has a crush on you too.Just seeing the way he looked at you....it's obvious that he does."  
"Shut up Em!" Amy said with a laugh."Anyways, do you want to come over after school today so we can start talking about our project?"  
"Yeah sure! That would be great." Emma said."But right now, we really have to get to class!!"  
Once they were seated, Amy was called up to do the same thing she did in homeroom. While she was up there, J.T. leaned over to Emma and said "Wow, she is awesome! She is really pretty and really funny. Em, I think I like her."   
"You too?! Every guy in our grade and grade 10 like her! But see, YOU actually have a chance though. Because she told me that she is starting to like you too."  
"She does?!?! This is awesome! I think I'm gonna ask her for a date on Friday."  
"J.T., before you do anything, wait a few days. She will think that you like her for her looks and she even told me that she wants to get to know guys and for them to get to know her BEFORE they go out. And please don't tell her I told you this!!!" Emma said.  
"Yeah Em, you're right. I'll wait."  
  
Just then, Amy walked over and took her seat. "What were you guys talking about while I was up there sharing my life story with everyone for like the thousandth time?!?!" She said with a laugh.  
"Oh nothing." J.T. said quickly.  
  
A few minutes later, Emma quickly passed Amy a note.  
  
Amy scrambled to open it while Mr.Armstrong was writing on the board.  
"Amy- J.T. said he likes you too!! I told him to wait a few days though because you two don't know each other yet."  
  
Amy wanted to jump out of her seat.  
  
"Em- Oh my god!!! Yes!!!! This is totally the BEST day ever. Ahh!!! This is the LAST class! I want it to be over already!!" she wrote and quickly passed back the note.  
  
"Now class, I'm assigning you a project in partners.And no, you don't get to pick them." Mr.Armstrong said. He slowly moved down a list of names, and finally got to Amy. "Amy Cameron.......you're with J.T. Yorke."   
  
Amy turned towards J.T. trying to hold in her excitement. "Hey Partner!"   
  
"I guess this is my chance to get to know her eh Em?" he said in Emma's ear.  
"I guess it is J.T. Good luck!" Emma said.  
  
The rest of the class went by extremely fast. Amy was sad to hear the bell ring, which meant her first day of school was over.   
  
"So J.T., me and Emma are getting together today for our project. Do you want to talk about ours tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure Amy.That would be cool. Your house or mine?"  
"Doesn't matter to me. We can talk about it tomorrow cause me and Emma have to go. See you later!" Amy called as she and Emma down the steps of Degrassi.  
  
"Shit! Emma, we have to wait here cause I promised Sean I would wait for him. Are you ok with that cause I know you aren't too fond of him."  
"Yeah. If I'm going to be friends with you, I'm going to have to deal with your brother."  
"Oh Em! You're the best!" Amy said and gave her friend a hug."He still likes you you know." Amy said as they walked over to the benches and sat down.   
"Sean?! No, he doesn't. He is going out with Elli and hanging out with those losers."  
"Emma, I know we just became friends, but trust me. I have seen the way he looks at you, and the way he looks at Elli. TOTAL difference. I will prove it to you ok?"  
"Whatever Amy. Look, there he is."  
Amy turned around and saw her brother walking down the steps to meet them.  
"Hey Sean! It's ok that Emma comes home with us isn't it? We need to work on a project."  
"Yeah, it's fine. So how was your first day at Degrassi?" Sean asked as they started to walk.  
"Sean, it was GREAT!! I loved everything about it. There wasn't a bad part throughout the whole day. I even have a crush and he likes me too! But he doesn't know that I know so keep it on the downlow." Amy said with a laugh.  
"And who is this boy?"  
"J.T. Yorke."  
"J.T. is a cool kid. I was friends with him before......" but Sean stopped himself.  
"Before you blew me off for Jay and his loser friends?" Emma snapped.  
"Look Emma, I stopped hanging out with them ok. So please don't bite my head off about it."  
  
After that, no one spoke until they got to the house.   
  
"Amy,I'm going to work on my bike until a little later so I'll be out here if you need anything ok?"  
"Yeah Sean.We'll be in my room if you need us."  
  
And with that, Amy and Emma walked inside the house.


	5. New Beginnings

Once Emma and Amy got inside, they went straight to Amy's room.   
"Wow...."Emma said. "So many memories with Sean in this house. Anyways, we should start talking about our project."  
"Ok."Amy said. She could tell Emma missed Sean, but she didn't want to make Emma more upset then she already was.  
  
After an hour of planning out their project, they thought that was enough for the day so they started talking about school that day.  
  
So it seems like you had a good first day Amy. Everyone loved you! The teachers, our classmates, guys in our grade, guys in grade 10!!!!   
Amy said with a laugh. But they only like me because they think I'm hot. Which I don't see at all by the way. But the best part of my day was meeting you and J.T. It's so nice to have made friends like you two!!.  
Aw thanks Amy!! It feels great to have a girlfriend to talk to. Haven't had anyone to talk to like this since Manny became a snotty bitch.  
So, do you think J.T. really likes me?!  
Yeah. He was going to ask you to go on a date with him Friday night but he wants to get to know you better. He also doesn't want you to think that he likes you because of your looks. Anyways, I have known J.T. forever, and he would never do that. He likes people because of who they are. And he would never ever hurt someone on purpose.  
  
Sean called.  
Yeah Sean?  
I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in half an hour ok?  
Yeah sure.  
  
Amy and Emma just kept talking about J.T. and school while Sean left the house.   
I'm happy she made new friends Sean thought. She really fits in here. Unlike me...  
  
Sean continued walking until he realized where he was. He was standing in front of J.T.'s house and J.T. was sitting on the steps with his guitar.  
  
Hey J.T. mind if I sit with you?  
Sean? What the hell are you doing here? We haven't talked since you blew us off for Jay.  
Well, I'm not hanging out with them anymore.I promised my sister.  
Sean, since when have you kept any of your promises? J.T. snapped.  
Look, J.T, you have no reason to believe me but she is the most important thing to me and if she doesn't want me to hang out with them, I won't. Speaking of Amy, I don't know if you know this but she has a crush on you. What do you think about her?  
Well Sean, I know I just met her, but I really really like her. She is beautiful, funny, and I love her attitude. I really want to ask her out, but I feel like she will think that I'm some sleezeball who likes her because of her looks or something.  
Wow....so you do like her. Well, I think she and Emma are talking about you at my house right now. I'm sure I overheard Emma saying that she knew you would never do anything like that. And I'm sure that she will totally give you a chance. I'm just saying that you better not hurt her, or you will have to deal with me. Look J.T., do you want to start over and become friends again?  
Yeah Sean. I do. So we're friends?  
Friends. I feel better. I think I'm going to go home now, so I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye J.T.!  
Wait Sean! Do you think I should just go ahead and ask her out?  
Yeah, I think she would like that. Bye J.T.


	6. Evidence

When Sean got home, Emma had left and Amy was sitting on her bed listening to the radio.  
Amy! I'm back! Sean called.  
Sean, can you come here a minute? I want to talk to you. she said while scrambling to get her tape recorder and turn it on.  
You wanted to talk to me?Sean said as he walked into the room just as Amy had hidden the tape recorder.  
Yeah. Come sit down with me. I wanted to talk to you about Emma.  
What about her Amy?  
Sean, it's obvious that you still like her.  
Sean said when I went out with Emma, it wasn't like. I loved her, and I still do.  
Ok then. Well you're still in love with her. I have seen the way you look at Elli and the way you look at Emma. TOTALLY different. Come on Sean, you can tell me. What happened to me being your best friend? Amy said. After minutes of silence, she looked at him and saw that he had his head down.   
You're right. Sean said, his eyes brimming with tears.I still love her. I have since we broke up.  
Wow Sean, I have never seen you this upset before. Amy said as she put her arm around him.  
Yeah well, she is the second most important girl in my life. he said with a grin.I really didn't mean to get all mad at her the day we got into the fight. I was just being selfish and I wasn't thinking about how she had a sick dad and a little brother.I wish there was some way I could win her back......I think I'm going to go call Elli. Me and her really need to talk.... Sean stood up. Thanks Amy. You really helped me figure things out.  
You're welcome Sean. What are sisters for if not to help?  
  
Once Sean left the room, Amy leaned over and turned off her tape recorder. Then she picked up her cell phone and called Emma. Hey Em. I know it's late, but I got that evidence you wanted. Plus, I just taped Sean dumping Elli over the phone.I will show it you tomorrow.  
  
The rest of the night, Amy was contemplating wether or not to tell to Sean about letting Emma listen to the tape. Before she fell asleep, she knew the answer. She had to tell him.


	7. Anticipation

The next morning, Amy woke up and went straight to Sean's room.  
Sean, can I come in? she asked as she knocked on the door.  
Yeah, sure. What is it?  
Well.....please don't get mad at me but you know how you said you wanted to find a way to get Emma back?  
  
Well....I kind of taped our conversation last night on my tape recorder to show to her.I was going to let her listen without even telling you, but then I realized that wouldn't be the best decision. Sean, it's not going to get her straight back into your arms, but maybe it will make her more friendly towards you. What do you say...can I let her listen?  
Sean sat there quietly for a few moments until he finally answered I guess so...  
Thanks Sean!! You won't regret it! Emma will come back to you, we just need to make her see how sorry you are and how much you want her back!!!  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Now go get ready for school or we will be late!!!  
  
Sean was right. If he hadn't hurried Amy to go get ready, they would have been late. As soon as they got into the school, they headed straight for their lockers and just made it to homeroom.   
  
Amy and Sean Cameron,Mrs.Kwan said You guys were cutting it real close today.  
Sorry Mrs.Kwan. They both said in unison.  
  
Sean went and sat with J.T. while Amy headed over to Emma.  
  
Hey Em!! Amy called.  
Hey Amy!  
Look, I told Sean that I am letting you listen to this. So you can go talk to him about it if you want afterwards ok?  
Yeah ok. Amy, is Sean sitting with J.T.? Don't they hate each other?  
Not anymore apparently. When Sean came home from his walk, he told me that he passed J.T.'s house and decided to apologize to him. So, they became friends again!  
Wow....you have really changed him in the past two days you know that? The teachers will probably give you some kind of award! Emma said with a laugh.  
Yeah, probably.  
Amy, can I listen to it now?  
Yeah sure. Here it is.   
  
Amy handed Emma the tape recorder and listened as it replayed the conversation from last night. When it was over, she looked at Emma and all she saw were tears.  
  
Oh Em! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad!! Amy said.  
No, they aren't tears of sadness. That was just the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. I think I'm going to go talk to him. she said, and walked over to Sean.  
  
Sean and J.T. had been talking when he realized Emma walking towards them. She sat down on the other side of him and asked to talk to him. Privately.  
  
J.T., me and Emma need to talk. Why don't you go talk to Amy? he said with a wink.   
I think I will.J.T said.  
  
Amy was glad that she had helped Sean and Emma.She was watching them talk when she saw J.T. sit down next to her.  
  
Hey J.T.! What's up?  
Nothing. Sean made me leave because he and Emma need to talk. Do you think they will be getting back together?  
I hope so. I know that as much problems as they have when they're together, they really really love each other.  
I guess you're right. Speaking of going out, I know that we just met yesterday, but I really like you, and I heard you like me too. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday night? J.T. asked.  
I would love to J.T!! Pick me up at 7? Amy said excitedly.  
Ok,Great! Well, I see Sean calling me back over so I'll talk to you later ok?  
Ok. Bye J.T.!  
  
So....what happened?! Amy and Emma said in unison once Emma had sat back down.  
You first Amy said.  
Well, I talked to Sean about the tape. He said he meant every word and he knew that I wouldn't just leap back into arms, so we said that we would definitely be friends, maybe go on a date, and we'll just see where it goes from there. Now what about you and J.T.?!?! You can't stop smiling!!  
Well, you and Sean are part of the reason. I'm just so happy that you two are friends again!! Anyways, we were talking about you two maybe eventually getting back together, and he asked me out!!! Ahhhhh!! I thought I was going to die! We are going out on Friday night. You need to come over after school on Friday and tell me what to wear!! Amy said with a laugh.  
Awww!! Yay! I'm so happy that you guys are going to go out!  
Yeah, me too. I can't wait!


	8. First Date

Before Amy knew it, Friday afternoon had come. As soon as the final bell rang, she and Emma ran to their lockers to grab their stuff.  
  
Hey Amy. someone said from behind her. Ready for tonight?  
Hey J.T.! I'm MORE then ready. I can't wait! You're coming at 7 right?  
7 it is! I can't wait! See you then!! J.T. said as he left Amy's locker.  
Ah! He is so cute! Emma, you have to help me look EXTRA good for tonight even though we are going to dinner and a movie.Amy said with a laugh.  
Of course I will! And just because you're going to dinner and a movie doesn't mean that you still can't look hot!! Emma said as she shut her locker.  
That is so true! Amy said and shut hers. Let's go! There is only 3 and a half hours until my date!!!! She said with a laugh.  
  
As Amy and Emma were walking home, they heard someone calling their name.  
Amy! Emma! Wait up! they turned around and realized they hadn't waited for Sean.  
Sorry Sean!!! they called. We were in a rush to get home so Emma could help me to get ready for my date! Amy said as Sean finally caught up to them.  
Oh yes, the long awaited date with J.T. Sean said with a grin. So what are your plans for tonight Em?  
Well, I think I am going to spend another Friday night in front of the t.v. waiting for Amy to get home to call me and tell me how her date was! Emma said  
And then tomorrow, you and me are hanging out and you're sleeping over at my house, or I'm sleeping over at yours like we talked about.  
Well, why don't we hang out at mine and sleep at yours because it's hard to get any sleep with Jack and Snake nowadays.   
Okey dokey! Tomorrow night at my house it is! Amy said excitedly.Speaking of home, here we are! Let's go Em!! Only 3 hours! Amy laughed.  
  
A few hours,outfits, and hairstyles later, Amy was finally satisefied with the way she looked. Oh Emma. Thank you so much for helping me tonight. You're such a good friend.  
You're welcome! I enjoyed hanging out with you and it was fun to dress you up and do your hair. J.T. is going to die when he sees you. You look GREAT!  
Emma, I'm really nervous! This is my first date.  
Are you serious? I thought you had dates all the time.  
It seems like it doesn't it? Because I'm so it seems like I get dates all the time. Yeah, I got asked out a lot by all the hot, popular guys, but it didn't feel like they wanted to go out with me for me you know? It feels like that with J.T though. It's different then anyone I have ever crushed on. When I see him, it's like.........god I can't even explain it.  
Well, I guess you will have no problems then. Oh yeah, it's also J.T.'s first date too, so he is probably really nervous also. Don't worry about it like I did when I went on my first date. Did Sean tell you about that? It was disastrous. I thought he would never speak to me again, but he did. You'll be fine, don't worry.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
I'll get it Amy! Sean called.Oh hey J.T.! Amy heard Sean say. Amy! J.T. is here!  
  
Just a minute!! Amy called back. Oh god! It's him!! Emma, I will call you as soon as I get home ok? I promise.  
It's ok if you can't you know. Emma said with a laugh.  
You're such a great friend!! Amy said and quickly hugged Emma.  
  
Emma grabbed her stuff and walked with Amy to the front hall where Sean stood with J.T. right next to him, a rose in hand.  
  
Wow. Amy you look gorgeous! J.T. said. Well, you always do to me, but you look really really good tonight. Here, this is for you. he said as he handed her the rose.  
Thank you J.T. You don't look half bad yourself.  
Are you ready to go Amy? he asked.  
I have been since you asked me on this date!. she replied. Sean, I have my cell if you and Tracker need me ok? See you later! she called to him as she and J.T. walked out the door.  
  
So, where do you want to go eat? Amy asked as she closed the door behind her.  
Well, I was thinking we could go to the Dot and then to the mall for a movie. Is that ok with you?  
Sure! I have never been to the Dot before and I have wanted to go since me and Emma walked by it a few days ago.  
  
Amy and J.T. started walking and talked about different things like school,music, movies, anything that came to mind. After about a ten minute walk, they arrived at the Dot and sat down.  
  
someone called from behind her.  
Hey Spinner! You work here?  
Yeah. I have since I was like in 8th grade. What are you two doing here? Are you on a date?  
Yes Spinner, we are on a date. J.T. said.   
Oh. So you wouldn't go out with Craig but you'll go out with J.T.? Spinner asked Amy.  
Well first off Spinner: I don't like Craig but I like J.T. I like J.T. a lot. Second: He cheated on his girlfriend with Manny and got her pregnant. And finally: If you're my friend, you won't talk about J.T. like that because he is my friend too. You should respect my friends and who I date. Got it?   
Sorry Amy. Spinner said.  
No. I want you to say sorry to J.T.  
Sorry J.T.  
It's ok Spin. J.T. said.  
Anyways, are you guys ready to order? Spinner asked, trying to change the subject.  
Amy said. I would like a burger and fries with banana peppers on the side and a sprite please. Thanks.  
And for you J.T.?  
I'll have the same.  
  
As Spinner walked away, J.T. sat there in shock.  
  
What is it J.T.? Are you weirded out by my banana pepper thing? It is kind of odd though.  
No. It's not that. I like my burgers like that too. It's the whole Spinner thing. No one can get him to act like that except Paige. He was so vunerable. He would do anything you said.  
Yeah well, I guess I just know how to talk to people.  
Also, did you mean it when you said that stuff about liking me a lot?  
Of course J.T. Amy said, while starting to blush. I told Emma that this was my first date and we were talking about why I said yes to you and no one else that has ever asked me. I said it was because when I'm with you, it's different then with other guys that I have ever had a crush on. When I'm with you, I always have a good time. It has never been like that with anyone else I know. Wow....maybe I shouldn't have said that because I totally just embarassed the hell out of myself.  
No...you shouldn't be embarassed. It's weird though because that's one of the things I like about you. I feel different with you then anyone else. So when your brother came to my house, I asked him if I should just ask you out. He told me I should, and I'm happy I did.  
That's so sweet J.T. Thank you.  
At that moment, they both leaned in, and J.T. kissed her.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur to Amy. A few minutes later, their food arrived. After they ate, they decided that they didn't want to go to a movie so they walked hand in hand to the park, sat down on a bench, and talked for hours.  
  
This is nice J.T. I like spending this time with you. I have had such a good night.  
Me too Amy. So, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?  
I hope so. Amy said with a grin.  
Yeah me too. he said and grinned back at her. I should walk you home, it's almost 11.  
Yeah. Lets go.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached Amy's house.   
I don't want to say goodbye. Amy said as she wrapped her arms around J.T.  
Me either. I'll call you tomorrow though ok? he said and quickly kissed her.  
J.T.....I...I love you. Amy said  
I love you too Amy. he said as he headed out down the street.  
  
Amy ran into the house and into her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number. After an hour of talking and explaining the whole date, they decided to hang up and go to bed.   
  
Amy got changed and climbed into bed. She was too excited and happy to sleep. All that was running through her head was J.T, J.T, and J.T.


	9. Saturday Night

Amy awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing.  
she said sleepily.  
Good morning beautiful! Did I wake you up? J.T.'s voice said from the other end.  
Amy said, more awake then before. I'm so glad you called!  
Why? Did you miss me? J.T. asked with a laugh.  
You have NO idea!  
Well anyways, I was calling because I wanted to know if you wanted to do something today?  
I would love to!! Amy said. But I can't.  
Why not?  
I promised Em that we would hang out at her house today and then she was going to sleepover here tonight.  
Oh. Well you can call me later or- but J.T. was cut off by Amy quickly saying BUT, I don't have to be over there until around 3 and right now it is 10:15. You can come over and we could watch a movie or we could walk to the park and talk.  
Why not both? I can come over in about 45 minutes and we can go to the park for a little bit and then we can watch a movie. What do you think about that?  
I like that idea. See you at 11:00! Amy said excitedly.  
I love you Amy.  
Love you too J.T.  
  
As soon as they hung up, Amy ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. By the time 10:45 rolled around, she was done getting ready and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.Once she sat down, Sean entered the room.  
  
How was your date with Mr.Wonderful? he asked with a grin.  
It was amazing! It was such a simple date, but I loved it! We went to the Dot and ate dinner . Spinner was our waiter and being all moody cause I was on a date with J.T. and not Craig, so I snapped right back at him. I had said stuff about J.T. like why I liked him and stuff, and then J.T. kissed me. Right then and there. Afterwards, we decided not to go the the movie and we walked to the park and talked. Then he walked me home at 11:00. And I guess I didn't think about going to tell you so I just went to my room, called Emma, and went to sleep. And now, he is coming over at 11 and we are going to walk to the park, then come back and watch a movie before I go over to Emma's.  
Wow. You really do like him don't you? Sean said as he watched the way his sister beamed with happiness.  
Sean, I can't even explain it. I feel so good when I'm around him. I can never stop smiling. He makes me feel like I'm perfect. It's unlike any other guy I have ever liked.  
Well, I guess if he is coming over afterwards, you will want me out of the house won't you? he said with a smirk.   
Do you mind?   
Not really because I was thinking about asking Emma to hang out today anyways. I think I'm going to go call her now. Sean said, and walked over to the phone.  
  
5 minutes later, Sean came back to the room and told Amy he was getting ready to go out because Emma said she would hang out with him. As soon as he left the room, the doorbell rang. Amy picked up her purse and ran to the door.  
  
Amy said and wrapped her arms around him.  
Hello gorgeous. J.T. said, and leaned in to kiss her. Shall we get moving?  
Yeah. Let me just tell Sean I'm leaving. she said, and ran back into the house to tell her brother she was leaving.  
  
A few minutes later she ran back outside and saw that J.T. had outstretched his hand for her to hold. She grabbed it and they started walking. It was mid-September but it was already getting kind of cold outside. Amy started to shiver and J.T took of his jacket and handed it to Amy. Here. I'm not cold. You wear it.  
Are you sure? Cause if you're cold I don't need it. Amy said as she put the jacket on. It was nice and warm. She loved guys jackets. She really didn't want to give it back.  
No. I want you to wear it. J.T. said firmly and put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the park and sat down on the swings. They lost track of time and just kept talking. After what seemed to them like minutes, J.T. checked his watch and realized that Amy had 15 minutes to get home and then go to Emma's. They got up and walked really fast hand in hand back to Amy's. Amy unlocked to door to find the t.v on in the front room and two people on the couch. Sitting wasn't all they were doing though.  
As Amy and J.T. moved closer, the realized that the people making out on the couch were Sean and Emma!!  
  
Does someone want to explain to me and J.T. what is going on here? Amy asked with a grin. She knew that Emma and Sean were back together and she was happy.  
  
Sean and Emma pulled away from each other and started laughing.  
  
Sean started. Emma came over and we decided to watch a movie because I thought that you and J.T. wouldn't be back for a while. While we were watching the movie, I asked Emma to give me another chance, and when she said she would, I kissed her. So I guess the story is that we are back together!   
  
Amy said. You guys should have never even broken up! You are too perfect for each other.  
Well Amy, I was wondering. Emma said. Do you want to just stay here instead of going to my house? The four of us could hang out.  
Yeah! That would be great. I love spending time with you guys!  
J.T, you can stay over tonight if you want to. Sean told him.  
Sure! That would be fun.  
Emma said me and Amy do need girl time tonight, so we will hang out with you guys and then hang out with each other ok?  
Works for us Sean and J.T. said.  
Let the fun begin! Amy said excitedly.


	10. The Question Game

The night started by Sean ordering 2 pizza's, and running to the closest convenient store to buy junkfood and sodas.They all sat around by the t.v talking and eating, when finally Amy suggested that they play the question game.  
  
What's the question game? Emma asked.  
It's when you just ask people questions. Like, what's your most embarassing moment. Stuff like that. Sean answered.  
Yeah lets play!! This sounds fun! Emma said excitedly.  
Ok. I will ask a question first. Sean, please don't get mad at me for asking, but were you the one who took Snake's laptop? Emma asked.  
Sean sat quietly for a few minutes and finally answered.  
Yes. And I'm so sorry. I will pay you every cent back for it if you want. I love you Em and I don't want to lose you again. Stealing that laptop, hanging with Jay, ditching you FOR Jay, and leaving Amy in Wasaga, were the biggest mistakes of my life. And I want to make up for them. Sean looked over and saw Amy beaming.  
Emma started, I am very happy that you were so open with me and finally told me. I am angry with you that you did that, but I know in my heart that you are truly sorry and you meant every word you just said. I love you. she finished as she leaned over and kissed Sean. Ok Sean. It is your turn to ask someone something.  
J.T., what made you fall for my sister? How do you feel about her now? Her good and bad points.  
J.T. started What made me fall for Amy.....hmmm....definitely her personality. I love the way she lights up a room when she walks into it. I love the way she told Spinner off the other night on our date, and he actually listened. I love how funny she is, and the way she laughs. I love her smile, I love how beautiful she is, I love everything about her. Those are her good points. Her only bad point is that if she smiles at me, she can get anything she wants. It's my weakness with her. J.T. said with a smile. I love you Amy.  
I love you too J.T. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me! Thank you! she said, and kissed him.   
  
The game went on for about another hour, until Amy and Emma decided to get away from the boys and spend their girl time together.  
  
Boys, we are going to my room. We will see you in the morning. Amy said.  
Wait. What are our plans for tomorrow? Sean asked.  
Well,me and Emma don't have plans with you guys because we have to go early to the Dot and finish up training and then we actually start working.  
Wait. You have a job? Since when? J.T. and Sean said in unison  
Well, Spinner called me earlier and told me that he was sorry for what happened the other day and asked if there was any way he could make it up to me. I told him that me and Emma needed jobs, so he got us jobs at the Dot! Amy said.  
Cool. So what time do you need to leave? Sean asked.  
Well, it opens at 11 and we need to finish training, so I think we have to be there at around 10:45. We are basically done with all of training, they just want us to go over everything once more.  
Ok. Well you girls go have your girl time because you will be waking up early tomorrow and you need your sleep! J.T. said.  
Night boys. Emma said, after she walked over to Sean and gave him a quick kiss.  
Amy!!! Don't I get a kiss?!? J.T. said.  
Just seeing if you would notice. How could I NOT give you a kiss. Amy said with a smirk as she leaned over and gave J.T. a kiss. Then she leaned over to her brother and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
For real this time. Goodnight boys. We will see you in the morning. Have fun tonight! Emma said. And with that, Emma and Amy both went into Amy's room and shut the door.


	11. Girl Talk

Once they were in Amy's room and the door was shut and locked, Amy and Emma sat down and started talking.  
  
Oh my gosh! What J.T. said to you was so sweet Amy!! He obviously REALLY likes you. Emma said excitedly.  
Em, it isn't like. It's love.  
Yeah. That is what it's like with Sean.  
Speaking of Sean, I can't believe me and J.T. walked in on you guys hooking up!!!!   
Neither can I. Emma chuckled. But when he kissed me, if felt so right and I never wanted his lips to leave mine. So they didn't until you and J.T walked in.  
Amy said, and she chucked a pillow at Emma, and they both got a case of the giggles.  
A few minutes later, they had calmed down and started talking again.  
So, you really had no idea about your brother's reputation here until he told you? Emma asked.  
Yeah. He never called or wrote after he left, so I had no way of contact with him. So I just kept on living in Wasaga until I realized that I have had enough, and I wanted to have my best friend back.I wanted to feel that someone in this world care for me, and to once feel like I have a home. And I feel that way here. I feel like I made the right decision. And besides, I bet my parents don't know that I''m gone, and if they do know, they don't care. They never have cared about me or my brothers. They are sick, sad people. But anyways, the day I got here, me and Sean talked for a while and he told me everything from his first year, till his current time at school. He told me how good he was doing with you, and how horrible he was doing when he started hanging out with Jay. He told me about the shoplifting and all the bad things he has done. But, he also told me how sorry he was for doing every single one of them. So if people think my brother is just a bad kid, I will tell myself that they don't know the real story. They are wrong and I am right. Amy finished. Anyways, can we change the subject now? I want to know what made you start liking my brother.  
  
Well, when we were in our first year at Degrassi, Sean had just gotten back from Wasaga. I first saw him when he was about to pound Jimmy into a locker. I thought he was extremely cute and automatically got a crush on him. Then at the dance, he was about to beat Jimmy up again, but I saved him by asking him to dance. He was just so sweet for his badass reputation, so I guess that is what attracted me to him. a blushing Emma said.   
  
Awwww that is too cute! Amy exclaimed.See, isn't his image so misleading? Did I tell you that last weekend when I registered, Raditch basically spelled it out that he thought I was going to turn into my brother. Back talk teachers, steal things, never do my homework. He didn't even let me try and speak.I'm changing Sean right before everyone's eyes, Soon, Raditch will thank me.   
  
I'm sure he will Amy. Anyone who can change Sean Cameron must have some sort of magical power. Emma said with a laugh.  
  
Seems like it doesn't it? Anyways, I think we should start to go to bed because we have to wake up early tomorrow. I'm excited! You and me working at the Dot. This should be fun!! Don't you think?  
  
Of course it will be Amy. I have a job working with my best friend at the restaurant where all of our friends go to hang out. We could be working and still hang out with our friends. Isn't that awesome? I'm just scared that I will make a fool of myself or somethiing. Aren't you? Emma asked as she climbed into her sleeping bag.  
  
Well, I guess whatever happens, happens. Spinner said it was a pretty easy, well paying job. And you're right. I'm working next to my best friend, and a lot of our friends hang out there so we can talk to them as we work like Spinner does. Plus, I need the money so I can give some to Tracker, and I want it to help me save for my guitar. I already have like half of what I need from savings, so if I keep working, it will earn me enough to get one.  
  
That is awesome Amy! Wow, I wish I could play guitar  
Me too.  
Why are you buying a guitar if you don't know how to play? Emma asked.  
That's half the fun. You teach yourself. Anyways, lets turn off the lights and go to sleep.  
Ok. Goodnight Amy.  
Goodnight Emma


	12. First Day at the Dot

Amy's blaring alarm clock woke them up at 9:15 the next morning. The boys were still sleeping so the girls quietly tip-toed out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
What do you want for breakfast Em? Amy asked.  
Whatever you have. Cereal, eggs, toast, whatever.  
Ok. Eggs and toast it is!  
  
Once Amy and Emma sat down with their breakfast, the boys walked into the kitchen.  
Morning girls. Sean said, and walked over to Emma to give her a kiss.  
Amy said, standing up to give J.T. a hug and kiss. Ew J.T. morning breath! she said with a giggle. Go brush your teeth.  
You too Sean. Emma added.  
  
The boys left the room to go brush their teeth. A few minutes later, the came back.  
  
That smells good Amy. Is there anymore left for me and Sean?  
Yeah. It's over there on the counter. Help yourself.  
  
J.T. and Sean grabbed some food, sat down, and started talking with the girls. After about 30 minutes, Emma and Amy ran back to Amy's room and got changed and ready.  
  
Well, what do you think of our uniforms? Emma asked as she and Amy walked out.  
You guys are definitely going to be the best looking girls at the Dot. J.T. said.  
I agree. Sean added.  
Well, do you guys want to walk us there? Emma asked.  
I'll go. Do you want to go J.T.? Sean asked.  
Of course I want to go! I don't want to say bye to Amy now! J.T. walked over to Amy and grabbed her hand. Lets go!  
Gosh. You guys have only been going out since Friday and you can't leave each other for like 5 minutes. Sean chuckled, as they walked down the street.  
Don't be talking mr. Look at you and Emma. Amy said.  
You have a point.  
  
For the next few minutes, Amy and J.T walked hand in hand next to Emma and Sean who were doing the same. They arrived at the Dot and started saying their goobyes.  
  
Amy, call me tonight when you can ok? I want to hear all about your first day on the job. J.T. said as he pulled her into a huge hug and gave her a kiss.  
Me too Em. I want to hear everything. Sean said as he did the same. Bye ladies.  
  
Amy and Emma walked into the Dot to find Spinner sitting at the front booth.  
Amy and Emma,welcome to your first official day at the Dot. We just need to test you really quickly, and then you will be ready to work!  
  
So for the next ten minutes, Spinner made Amy and Emma quickly do everything they had learned during training.  
  
Well girls, you passed with flying colors! You did great, so you guys can start working today! Welcome to the Dot! Spinner said as he handed them their name tags. I need to go into the back and start getting everything together for the day, so why don't you guys set up the front and open up shop ok? I'll come back out here and help you guys in about 20 minutes ok?  
  
Ok Spinner. By the way, I can't thank you enough for getting me and Emma these jobs. You're so sweet for doing this for us. Thank you. Amy said as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Oh. It was no problem Amy. I felt really bad for being pissy to you and J.T. on your date, when all you have been is nice to me. Ok, I really have to go in the back now to get everything going! I'll be back in twenty! Spinner said as he walked to the back room.  
  
Emma did you hear him?!?! We were GREAT! We passed with FLYING COLORS!!! See, there is no reason to worry about this job! Were going to do great. Anyways, I'm going to go unlock the doors because it's two to eleven so people will be here any minute. Amy walked over the the front door and unlocked it. No more then two minutes later, people started walking into the Dot. Emma took the first table, and Amy took the second. Spinner must have noticed that the front was getting busy, because it wasn't even twenty minutes before he came back out to the front. It was more like 5 minutes.  
  
About 30 minutes into her shift, Amy started on a new table.  
Hi and welcome to the Dot! My name is Amy and I'm going to be your waitress. Here is a menu. she said without even looking at the person in the booth.  
Hi Amy. Craig's voice said.  
Oh. Craig. I didn't realize that was you! Sorry. This is my first day and I'm just so caught up in everything. How are you?  
Good I guess. How about you?  
Oh I'm great! I went on a date with J.T on Friday and we are going out now, Emma and Sean are back together, I got this job, I don't live with my parents anymore. I don't think it could get any better for me. she finished with a smile.  
You and J.T.......you're going out? Craig said sadly.  
Oh right...I forgot.....you..... Amy couldn't finish. She had forgotten that Craig liked her.  
No...it's perfectly ok. I mean, you had your reasons for not going out with me,and I'm happy that you are with J.T. You seem really happy with him.  
Yeah. I really really am. Amy didn't know it, but J.T. and and Sean had slipped into the Dot without her watching, and they were sitting only a few tables away.  
Look, if this is going to be weird for you, do you just want me to switch with someone and they could wait your table? Amy asked.  
No. It's totally ok. Anyways, I think I should order now so I don't get you in trouble. he said witih a small smile.  
Go ahead! I'm ready. Amy said, and smiled back. Wow....he is really cute when he smiles like that. she thought. No, no NO!!!!! you are not thinking about other guys. The only thing you can think is that he is cute. Now take his order and get away from here as fast as possible!!!  
May I please have a coke and a burger?  
You sure can Craig! I'll be back in a minute with your drink.  
Craig called. Amy, can we be friends? I don't seem to have many nowadays and you seem really nice. Maybe you're the person I need to help me be happy again. Not in a romantic way, if thats what your thinking. he finished.  
Sure Craig. I'd like to be friends. Amy said, and smiled back at him.  
  
As Amy went to give in the order and grab Craig's coke, Spinner came up next to her.  
So how is your first day going? You like it so far?  
Yeah! It's great! There's just a buzz in here and it makes me so hyped up! I love it here! Thanks again for giving me this job!  
Your welcome again. Spinner said with a laugh. Why don't I go take Spinner his drink and you can quickly cover table 10 for me. And once you're done with them, you can leave. Emma can leave once she is done with 12 and 6.  
Okey dokey! You're the boss! Amy said happily.  
  
Amy handed Spinner the coke, grabbed some menus, and walked over to table ten.  
Hi! My name is Amy, I'll be your- but she stopped once she realized who was sitting there.  
J.T!!!!! Sean!!! What are you guys doing here?! Amy asked excitedly as Sean stood up and gave her a hug and J.T gave her a hug and kiss.  
Well, we were hungry and we wanted to see our girlfriends, and my little sister working hard! Sean said with a laugh.  
No wonder Spinner sent me over here! she looked over at Spinner and he winked.  
Thanks Spin! she mouthed back.  
J.T. said. I heard what you were saying to Craig. It made me really happy that you're straight forward about being with me and how you're happy being with me.  
Well it's the truth! Amy said, and kissed him again. Oh god. Craig just looked over here and now he looks like he is gonna cry. I feel bad about rejecting him, but oh well. I love you and there is nothing that is going to change that.  
Good! Because nothing is going to change the way I feel about you either! J.T. said.  
Ok are you guys really going to eat? Because Spinner said I could leave after I finished with you guys and Emma is done with her tables so she can leave now.  
Let's get out of here. Sean said.  
Ok! Let me go get my stuff from the back quickly! Amy said.  
She ran to the back room where she saw Emma getting her stuff. Emma waited for Amy and they walked back to the boys together.  
Emma said, but it was kind of muffled. She couldn't even finish before Sean kissed her.  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking towards the door when Craig stopped Amy.  
Amy, will you please read this note later? In PRIVATE. he said as he looked at the other three.  
Sure Craig. Anyways, I have to go but it was great talking to you. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?  
Yeah....ok. Can I um....call you or something later?  
Yeah sure. Here's my cell. she pulled a business card and pen off the counter and quickly scribbled her number on it.  
Craig said. Not looking as unhappy anymore.  
You're welcome! So I'll talk to you later ok?  
Ok. Bye Amy!  
Bye Craig! she called as she walked out the door.


	13. The Note

As Amy stepped out of the Dot, she saw J.T, Emma, and Sean talking.  
Sorry guys. I thought I left something in the back. Amy said. She didn't want to tell them about the note from Craig.  
So, do you guys want to go do something? Sean asked.  
Why don't you guys go ahead. I'm wiped and I think that I want to go home and lay down. Amy said.  
Yeah. That's understandable. J.T. said.  
I think I'm going to go home too. Emma said.  
Ok. Well, bye J.T. Amy said, as she gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Bye Em. Today was fun wasn't it? she said with a smile as she gave her friend a hug.  
Yeah. It really was! Emma said with a laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, Sean and Amy went one way, and J.T. and Emma went the other. Sean finally said something.  
Amy, I saw you talking to Craig in there. What was it about?  
Nothing. He was just asking me if we could be friends, and we switched phone numbers so we could talk. Why? Is it a big deal or something?  
No, it's not that. Sean started. I mean, don't get me wrong, Craig is like one of my best friends, but he may try and turn this into some way to get J.T. to break up with you or something to screw up your relationship. I just want you to be careful ok? Sean finished.  
Yeah Sean. Amy said. There was silence until they got inside the house.  
Amy started. I'm going to go lay down ok? I'll be in my room if you need me, but I might be sleeping.  
Ok. Good job today. I'm really proud of you and so is Tracker. Sean said as he walked over to give her a hug.  
Thanks Sean. It's a really fun job so it doesn't really feel like I'm working.  
That's great Amy! Now go lie down and get some rest. Sean said with a wink.  
  
Amy walked to her room and shut the door. Once she was on her bed, she pulled the note out of her bag and saw that it was a very long note. Why would he write me a note this long? Amy thought. But she started to read anyways.  
  
Amy,  
You have probably been told about the mistakes I have made in the past year. And trust me, I know how horrible what I did was. I really didn't want to hurt people, and sleep with Manny. I'm just taking a guess, but I think the reason you said no to going out with me was because of my reputation. Hopefully, you will look past that like you have with your brother, and we can become friends. Yeah, I DO like you, but I know that you have feelings for J.T and I know what that feels like. I know what it feels like to love someone so much. I know what it feels like to fuck the best things up.And I hope you don't think that's what I'm trying to do to you. I really want to be friends with you, regardless if we are going out or not. I still really do like you though....I'm really happy for you and J.T too. You guys make a great couple. The reason that I really want us to be friends is because I have a feeling that even though I have screwed things up, maybe you will be the one person to give me a chance. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. If you finish reading this note and I haven't called you, will you please call me? My number is 416 746 9823.  
xoxoxoxox Love Always,  
Craig  
  
As soon as Amy finished reading the note, she dumped the rest of the bag onto her bed and scrambled to find her cell phone. She picked up the note and dialed the number.  
Craig's voice answered.  
Hey Craig. This is Amy.


	14. New Friendships

Oh. Hey Amy! What are you up to? Craig said, suddenly sounding happier.  
Nothing much. I just finished reading your note so I decided to call you. That was really sweet what you said, you know? And my answer to that is that I will definitely be your friend. I would love it if we were friends.  
That's great Amy! That makes me really happy to hear. Do you want to hang out later on?  
Well, why don't we meet at the park? Amy didn't want Sean to get into this.  
Yeah. That sounds fine. Is 15 minutes good for you?  
That's great! I might even be there earlier. I think I'm going to start walking now. See you there! Amy said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Amy grabbed J.T's sweater (which she still had from their date), her purse, and her keys and closed the door to her room. Amy called. I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later. I have my cell if you need me ok? she didn't get an answer. She walked to the living room and saw Sean asleep on the couch. She walked over to him with a smile and covered him with a blanket. Then she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a spare sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote Sean a note explaining that she was going to the park to have some time by herself, she would be back later, and to call her cell if he needed anything.  
  
After setting the note on the table next to Sean, she quietly walked over to the door, and went outside. She stopped, pulled on J.T's jacket, and continued walking.  
  
About 10 minutes later, she arrived at the park. She looked around and saw Craig sitting on one of the swings. It wasn't too hard to find him, seeing as the park was deserted.  
Hey Craig.Sorry I'm late. Had to write Sean a note. she said as she sat down on the swing next to him.  
Oh hey! Didn't see you there. It's fine that you're late. I normally am so it's perfectly ok to be late with me! Craig said with a laugh.  
Well that's good to know! Amy said with a large smile. Thanks for saying what you said to me Craig. It really made my day.  
Well, I meant all of it. I do still like you, but I'm not going to ruin what you and J.T have. I know how amazing it is to feel the way you do about each other. I'm just happy that you said you would take me as your friend. Now that  made my day.  
Well Craig, I think about your situation as I do my brother's. Even though I haven't seen him in three years and I hear about what he has done, I know in my heart that he is a good kid. And he is. Look at how I have changed him and I have only been here a week. I listen to what people tell me about you, but then I look at you, and I want to give you a chance. I guess I'm just that kind of person! Amy finished.  
Wow Amy.....thank you so much. I promise you that I'm not like that anymore. I don't even know why i WAS like that. But I also promise, that I will always be there for you if you need me. It could be 5 in the morning, and I would still be there.  
Aw thanks Craig! That's so sweet of you. That deserves a hug! Amy said with a laugh, but she leaned over and hugged him.  
  
After that, Craig and Amy just sat in the deserted park and talked. They talked and talked and talked, until they finally realized that it was close to 8 o'clock! They had school tomorrow and hadn't even dinner yet!  
  
Amy, do you want me to walk you home?  
Sure Craig. That'd be great.  
  
After about a ten minute walk, they arrived at Amy's.  
  
Well, thanks again for reading my note and calling me Amy.  
My pleasure Craig.  
Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Craig said as he turned to leave Amy's porch.  
Yeah. See ya. Amy said, as she watched Craig walk down the street and opened the door to her house.


	15. A quick lecture and a piece of pizza

Amy stepped inside her house and immediately went into the kitchen.  
she heard Sean say from the couch. Have fun at the park with Craig? he said with a sly smile.  
How? What? How? she just kept saying. How did you know?.....  
Well, i might be a little slow sometimes, but I'm not stupid. I have done that before too you know. Also, I saw him on the front porch with you. Don't worry about it. You guys can be friends.  
Oh. I thought you were going to bitch at me about it or something. Amy said with a sigh of relief.  
Now would I ever fo that to you? Sean said. Wait. Don't answer that.  
Amy starts to laugh  
Look, all I'm saying is be careful with him ok? I don't want you or J.T getting hurt.  
Ok Sean. I'll be careful.  
Oh yeah. There's pizza in the fridge. I know that you haven't eaten.  
Score! You're the best Sean! Amy said, as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a slive of pizza. I'm going to go eat this in my room ok? I have some homework to finish and I want to go to bed earlier tonight. So I guess I'll say goodnight now! Goodnight Sean. Love you. she said as she walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.  
Night Amy. Sweet Dreams.  
  
Amy walked to her room and shut the door. She went to her backpack, grabbed her Math book, and sat down on her bed. She put the pizza down and opened the book.  
  
After about an hour of work, she got changed, set her alarm, and grabbed a book to read. She lay down in her bed and began to read. As soon as she got comfortable, her cell phone started vibrating showing her that she had recieved a text message. It was from J.T.  
  
Hey Amy. I just wanted 2 say goodnite and I 3 u.  
  
She sent a quick message back and got back into bed. Literally 10 seconds later, her phone started vibrating again. This time, it was from Craig.  
Hey Amy. Thanx 4 the great day! cya 2morrow!  
  
After she texted Craig back she said to herself, Ok, this time, I'm turning my phone OFF! She turned her phone off and crawled back into bed. By this time, she didn't even need to read. She turned off her lamp, crawled under the covers, and went to sleep.


	16. The Night Before the Big Dance

The next few weeks went by really quickly for Amy. Everything was going great! She had 4 of the best friends she could ever ask for: Emma, Craig,Sean. and J.T, she had a wonderful boyfriend, a great job, great teachers. She was living what she had only fantisized about back in Wasaga. Before she knew it,there was only 1 day left until the big halloween dance.  
  
So, we're going to the dance tomorrow right? J.T. asked Amy after school on Thursday.  
Hell yeah! I definitely want to go tomorrow.  
Good, because I bought us tickets today.  
Aw. Thanks J.T. That was sweet of you to pay for my ticket. Amy stopped and gave him a hug. Here, we should sit down. We have to wait for Emma, Craig, and Sean.  
  
Amy and J.T walked over to one of the school benches and sat down. They continued to talk about the dance and they didn't even notice when Emma, Craig, and Sean arrived.  
  
What are you guys talking about? Sean asked.  
Oh! Didn't see you guys. Me and J.T were just talking about the dance tomorrow. Are you guys going? Amy asked.  
Yeah. I finally convinced Sean to go, so we bought our tickets today at lunch. Emma said with a laugh.  
What about you Craig? Sean asked.  
Eh....well, I don't really have anyone to go with. I bought a ticket though.  
Well, you should come! You can hang out with us. It doesn't matter if you have a date or not. And you never know, maybe you will meet someone new. And if you come, I promise you I'll save you a dance. Amy said.  
You promise? Craig smirked.  
I promise. So are you going to come?  
Yeah, I guess so. You guys are right, I can just hang out with you.  
  
They all sat and talked about their costumes and all the details for the next day. Craig decided he was going to be a dead guitarist, Amy and Emma were going to be dead cheerleaders (that was their fantasy for what they wanted the real Degrassi cheerleaders to be like), Sean was going to be a mechanic with a wrench going through his head, and J.T was going to be Spotz, the Degrassi mascot.  
  
Well, I better get going. I don't know about you guys, but I have tons of homework! Em, I'll call you when I'm done and we can make our costumes ok? Amy said. J.T. I love you so much and I'll call you later.  
Ok Amy, talk to you later! J.T. said, as he gave her a quick hug and kiss.  
  
Amy, Sean, and Craig walked back to the Cameron household, while Amy and J.T. walked the other way.  
Once they arrived at the house, Amy went straight to her room to work on her homework, and Sean and Craig went into the living room to watch tv.  
About an hour later, Amy was finished, so she called Emma to come over and make their costumes.  
  
Emma arrived with the materials about 30 minutes after Amy had called. When she stepped inside the house, she saw Craig and Sean watching t.v. Aren't you boys going to work on your costumes?  
No. We have the clothes and stuff, and we need to do the effects and everything tomorrow after school, before the dance.  
Ok then. Emma said. Well, we'll be in Amy's room if you need us.  
Yeah. We will come out when we are done to show you and see if you like the way we look. Amy said with a wink.  
Once in Amy's room, they worked very quickly, putting material together and figuring out their makeup. After about an hour and a half, they were finished, and walked into the living room to show the boys.  
  
So boys, what do you think? Amy and Emma said, walking in front of the t.v show the boys would look at their costumes.  
Sean said. You guys look great!  
Yeah. I mean, it even looks real. Craig added.  
Thanks boys! We worked hard. Emma chuckled. Well, I better go. I haven't finished all of my homework and it's like, quarter to 10. Bye guys! Emma said, walking around hugging everyone.  
  
Once Emma left, Amy took her costume off and got into her pjs. She went into the living room and sat down in between Craig and Sean. A few minutes later, she was asleep with her head in Sean's lap.  
  
Wow.....I never realized how much she has grown up since I was last in Wasaga. She is beautiful isn't she? Sean asked, as he pushed away a strand of Amy's hair from her face.  
Yeah, she really is. Craig said. Well, I better go. It's 10:30 and we have school tomorrow. Ugh. See you tomorrow then?  
Yeah. See ya. I would walk you to the door but... Sean  
Yeah. I know Craig said with a laugh. Night Sean! he said, as he quietly slipped out the front door.  
  
Once Craig left, Sean slowly lifted Amy's head, and slipped a pillow under it. Then he went into her room,grabbed her comforter, and covered her.  
Night Amy. he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. Then he shut out the lights and went into his room.


	17. Mr Raditch's Compliments

Where am I? Amy asked herself as she woke up the next morning.As soon as she sat up, she realized she was in the living room. Why am I in here? she said outloud.  
Sean's voice said as he walked into connected kitchen we were all watching t.v. and you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I grabbed your comforter and left you in here.  
Thanks Sean. That was really nice of you.  
It was nothing. Now go get ready because we have to leave soon!!!!

No more then 15 minutes later, Amy was dressed and ready.  
Got all your stuff for your costume? Sean asked. Remember, we don't have time to come back home before the dance.  
Yeah. It's all here. she replied. Tonight is going to be a blast!!! You know Emma is sleeping over right? she said as they walked out the door.  
Yeah. And you knew J.T. and Craig are staying over tonight too?  
Well, I knew one of them were, but I didn't know which one. I guess I was wrong because instead of one there is two

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school, dropped off their stuff at their lockers, and went to homeroom. When the 1st period bell rang, Amy quickly told Sean to make sure to tell Emma, Craig, or J.T. if he saw any of them, to meet in front of the gym after getting dressed.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Amy. Every class seemed like it lasted 3 more hours then it normally did. Finally, the day ended and Amy met Emma in the girl's bathroom like she was supposed to at 4:00. It takes them a little over an hour and a half to get totally ready to make the costumes look as good as possible, and the dance started at 6:30, so it basically worked out really well for them.

After about an hour and a half of perfecting their costumes, Amy and Emma left the girl's bathroom, and went to meet the boys.

Hey Craig! Amy said, as she ran up to her friend to give him a hug. You look GREAT! Where's Sean and J.T.? Aren't they meeting us here?  
Craig said. When I left the boys washroom, Sean was still working on his costume and I guess J.T. is waiting for him.  
See!That is why I told Sean to work on his last night so he would know how long it would take to apply! Typical Sean.....oh well.... I love him no matter what! Emma said with a sigh.  
Amy laughs. Craig, will you please go check on them? I would, but you know......  
Yeah. Sure Amy. I'll be back in a few minutes ladies. Craig said, as he walked past them towards the main boys washroom at the end of the hall.

A few minutes later, he returned with J.T. and Sean. Here they are! Craig said.  
Wow.... Amy... Emma.... you guys look HOT!!! J.T. said, although it was muffled because of his costume. Do I get a kiss Amy?  
If you take that ginormous thing off of your head, of course you can get one! she could tell he was smiling.  
Well if that's all I have to do... it shall be done! he said, sticking on hand up in the air, and pointing a finger towards the ceiling. He then took the panther head off himself and leaned over to Amy to kiss her. Amy tried to stifle a giggle as she quickly kissed J.T.  
Perfect timing boys Emma said The dance starts in about 15 minutes so we have a little bit of time left just to hang out. So why don't we go sit outside or something?  
They all walked outside and sat on the front steps of Degrassi and started to talk. Before they knew it, people were starting to walk up the opposite steps into the school. Craig checked his watch, and realized that the dance had officially started 10 minutes before.  
Shall we? he asked them as he stood up and waited for them to follow his lead. They all walked inside to the steps in front of the gym where Mr.Raditch was watching the students arrive.  
Amy Cameron....may I speak to you for a minute? he asked as they were getting their tickets checked by Mrs.Kwan  
You guys go ahead inside. I'll meet you in there. she said to her friends. Okay Mr.Raditch. What is it you want to talk to me about? Did I do something in one of my classes? Am I failing something or what?  
No No No! Mr.Raditch said chuckling (something Amy had NEVER seen before, or thought possible) I just wanted to say that I am very proud of you  
Proud of me for what? Amy said. She was very confused. I didn't do anything worthy of someone being proud of me.  
Amy....your brother just walked into a school dance.... Sean hasn't been to one of them since his first year in Degrassi. And that was because he was forced to come, so he definitely was not in a very good mood. As I saw him walk into the gym, he had a smile on his face....he has definitely changed in the past few weeks and I'm pretty sure its because of you. Ever since you walked into this school, that boy has totally changed. His grades are improving, he isn't hanging out with Jay and his followers, he isn't stealing, hasn't gotten into one fight, no detentions, and he always walks into Degrassi in a good mood. What sort of power do you have over him Ms.Cameron? Because I would really like to know.  
Amy was shocked. She had no idea her brother's life was so bad before she came to Toronto. She knew it was bad, but not like this. And that is exactly what she told her principal.  
Mr. Raditch, I honestly had no idea that Sean was in a hole that deep before I came here. I mean, he informed me about everything that has happened, but I didn't think he was that bad here you know? And as for my over him.... well, I don't really know actually. I don't think I even have one. All I know, is that since we were little kids, I was the only one that my brother could ever trust. The only one that had enough faith in him. And maybe now that I'm back....it just brings out the good in him. I don't really think THAT highly of myself, but I have been told by many people that I've changed my brother, so maybe I really did do something to change him. I don't really know. Is that all Mr.Raditch?  
Well...actually.....yes. I think that is all. I'm sorry to bother you like this and take you away from your friends and from the dance. Go ahead inside.Have fun!  
It was no problem Mr.Raditch. I'm actually really happy that you came and told me that. It makes me feel good to know that I've changed my brother for the better Amy said with a smile. She then waved goodbye to Mr.Raditch, gave Mrs.Kwan her ticket, and walked to the doors of the gym. Before she opened them, she stood outside for a minute and thought This is my first school dance EVER, and its gonna be a blast! and with that, she pulled open the big doors, and walked into the gym.


	18. The Dance and the Dilemma

The music pounded in her ears as soon as she walked into the gym. Wow... the gym looks awesome! she thought to herself As much as I really hate the spirit squad, they really did a good job decorating. The dj seems great, and everything just looks really cool. I think tonight should be a lot of fun!  
No less than a minute later, Sean, Emma, Craig, and J.T ran up to her, shooting questions at her from all over the place. What'd you do? Are you in trouble? Do you have a detention? Are you failing something? and there were many more where those came from.  
No.... No..... No....NO! Geeze.... will you guys let me explain? Amy was getting very frustrated. As much as she loved her friends, the neverending questions were really starting to annoy her.  
Sorry you guys.... I didn't mean to snap at you.....all the questions were just frustrating me, you know? Anyways, no, I wasn't in trouble, I didn't get a detention, I'm not failing. Actually, the answer is no to ALL of those questions. Raditch pulled me aside to tell me he was... of me that I have Sean in such a short amount of time. It was kind of awkward actually... all he was telling me was how much Sean had screwed up, and how much Sean had changed. I was really embarassed. she looked over to see her brother with no expression on his face. He actually looked kind of embarassed.  
Wow... I didn't even notice how much I really have changed. For once, I actually think something Raditch has said is right.... Sean said looking at his feet. I really was a big screw up.....wasn't I?  
Hey! We shouldn't be thinking about this stuff! Emma said, trying to change the subject. This is a dance! We should be dancing, or walking around talking or something!!! Speaking of dancing, lets go Sean. You're dancing with me......right now. she grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. At first, Sean looked uncomfortable, but once the song progressed, he got more into it, and didn't really care about his image. He was having fun and he knew it.  
While Emma and Sean were dancing, J.T, Amy, and Craig were standing around just talking. A lot of people came up to talk to Amy. Other than Paige, she was the most popular girl in the school. Everytime she would turn to talk to Craig and J.T, someone else would come up and start talking to her.  
Hey you! Paige said, walking up to them with Manny attached to her side.  
Oh great.... Amy muttered to Craig and J.T. Just what I need....the exact people I being for halloween just have to show up....ugh I despise them.  
Nice costumes Craig and J.T! Um... hun... are you supposed to be a dead....cheerleader? Paige directed the question towards Amy. Paige and Manny were wearing their spirit squad uniforms of course.  
Wow Paige. You're good. Amy said sarcastically.  
Why thanks hun. Paige said with a smile. She was totally oblivious to the sarcasm.  
Hey Craig. Manny said. Um.....would you like to dance?  
Say no....say no.... say no.... Amy thought.  
Um.... thanks for asking Manny, but I think I'm going to stay here and talk with Amy and J.T have fun though.  
Oh... thats perfectly okay.... Manny tried to hide her sadness, but she wasn't very good at it. Uh Paige... I'm going to go talk to Heather. Do you want to come?  
Yeah sure hun. It was nice talking to you guys. Paige said with a wave  
J.T said. Yet again, Paige couldn't tell there was sarcasm in his voice.  
So... do you guys want to dance? Amy asked.  
they both answered.  
So they all went out onto the dance floor, found Emma and Sean, and started dancing together as a group. They all kept dancing until a slow song came on. Emma and Sean got together and J.T and Amy got together. Craig walked to the side where all the loners were and came to a decision. As much as I'm going to regret this... he thought maybe I should just ask Manny to dance.  
Craig walked up to Manny. Oh boy...here we go. he muttered under his breath. Uh... Hey Manny....um...would you want to dance with me?  
Yes Craig. Yes I would. That'd be great! Manny said, suddenly looking happier.  
He walked with her out onto the floor right next to his friends. He needed all the support he could get at the moment.  
The next few songs alternated between fast and slow. He danced with Manny during all of them. She obviously thought he liked her again, and he was starting to get very uncomfortable dancing with her....and his friends were starting to notice.  
Amy was having a great time. She and J.T were dancing, her costume was getting a bunch of compliments, and everything was just going great overall. She looked over at her brother who she had danced with a few times, and noticed that he looked amazingly happy. He and Emma were dancing up a storm! They looked great together. She turned to her other side, and saw Craig with Manny. Now he didn't look as happy. He looked very uncomfortable and annoyed.He looked like he wanted to get out of there and it was only 9, which meant there was still a whole other hour left of the dance. When she and J.T went to go grab a drink, she asked him if she could dance with Craig a few times to relieve him of Manny, and plus, she promised him a dance. J.T really had to think about it, knowing that Craig still liked her. But in the end, he decided that the right thing to do, was to let her dance with Craig. He knew that a relationship was based on trust, and he trusted Amy more than anyone he had ever known.  
When the next slow song started, Amy walked up to Craig, tapped him on the shoulder, and said I believe I owe you a dance Mr.Manning  
Craig looked at her and gave a huge sigh of relief. He was sick of dancing with Manny, and he still liked Amy, so he was pretty happy.  
I believe you do Ms.Cameron. Craig replied with his sly smile.  
God... I love that smile... Amy thought. No.. not again. I have gone over a month without thinking of any other guy, and this just has to happen now.....great.  
Shall we? Craig asked, interrupting Amy's thoughts. He held out his hand for her to take.  
She grabbed his hand as he lead her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist.  
Is this a dream? Craig thought. Are my arms really around her waist? This is the girl I have been dreaming about this whole year, who has a boyfriend that she is head over heels in love with... and I'm dancing with her. This has definitely got to be the best day of my life.  
They danced together for a couple more songs and Amy had definitely brightened up Craig's day. They talked a lot and for some odd reason, Amy felt a lot closer to Craig than she already was. She was happy he was staying over at their house, but was kind of dreading J.T staying over. She still totally had feelings for him, but she just didn't want to see him right then.  
The feelings she had the first time she saw J.T, were now the ones she had for Craig. Except... she still liked J.T.... and she liked him a hell of a lot. But now she liked Craig.  
Oh my god.... Amy thought to herself. What am I going to do...? I like both of them, and I don't want to break J.T's heart.....oh god....This is gonna be a shitty year. I think I really really need to talk to Craig. Badly.

She heard someone calling out to her.Amy...? Amy...? AMY?!? Sean calling her name broke her thoughts of Craig and J.T  
Are you ready to go? Sean asked.  
Yeah.... I'm cool. Sorry... I just dazed out for a little bit. Let's go. They had all already gone to their lockers to get their stuff. Wow... I really was out of it for a while. Amy thought. J.T gave her his jacket to put on, and then he grabbed her hand, and all 5 of them walked outside with the pack of kids leaving Degrassi, and started back towards the Cameron household.


	19. Heart to Heart

As they walked down the street, all Amy could think about were her feelings for each guy. She really need to talk to everyone except J.T. She needed Emma to confide in, Sean to ask for advice, and Craig..... well, Craig to talk to about this whole thing. Before she did anything, she knew she had to talk to her brother first. The rest of the way home, all Amy thought about was a way to get her and her brother alone and away from their friends. She had to talk to the three of them tonight, so the sooner she talked to Sean, the sooner she could talk to Craig and Emma.  
As soon as the five of them walked into the house, Emma, Craig, and J.T all went to put their stuff in Sean and Amy's room. This was her chance! Before they could actually go into the room, Amy told them that they couldn't come out until she and Sean told them to because she had a suprise for them.  
Before Sean could ask her any questions, she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside onto their front porch.  
Amy... what is this all about? We don't have a suprise for them....what the hell are you up to? You have been out of it since the dance ended....whats wrong?  
Amy sat down on the porch step silently and looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say to her brother. All she knew, was that she had to talk to him before anyone else.  
Amy....? Are you okay? Sean asked as he sat down next to her.  
Still no answer  
Amy. Can you hear me? What the hell is wrong? You dragged me out here when we have friends over. Either you tell me whats wrong RIGHT now, or I'm going inside.What's it gonna be?  
she stuttered.  
You what Amy? Whats going on?  
I'm pretty sure....that I have feelings for Craig.... she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. Whats wrong with me? I'm head over heels for J.T, but when me and Craig were dancing tonight.... something happened. I don't know what, but I know something happened. The feelings I had for J.T when I was JUST becoming friends with him, are the ones that I'm feeling for Craig. But the thing is... I still love J.T. I don't know what to do....help me Sean... please help me....  
Sean didn't say a word. He wasn't mad, he wasn't upset, he wasn't happy... he just sat there, outstretched his arms, and pulled his sister into a big hug while she cried her eyes out on his shoulder.  
Look at me Amy. Sean said as he lifted Amy's head away from his shoulders, and looked at her tearstained face.Oh Amy.... Its okay....It'll all be okay... I promise.I have never experienced what you're going through, but some of my friends have. Maybe you are just not sure if you really love J.T or not... I don't really know....but soon enough, you will figure out your feelings, and your heart will tell you which one you should be with.  
They sat there looking at each other in total silence.  
Now Amy...can you pull yourself together so we can all hang out and have a good time?  
Yes....yes I can. And I will. Amy said, putting on a strong face and wiping the tears from her eyes. Lets go back inside.


	20. Confessions

Once they got back inside, they told their friends to come out of their rooms.  
What took you guys so long? Emma asked.  
Well you guys... there was ne- but Amy was cut off.  
What Amy is trying to say, is that your suprise kind of backfired...she didn't really know how to tell you guys so she was just going to tell you guys there was no suprise. Were sorry guys. Sean said, and winked at his sister.  
Thank you Amy mouthed to him.

Well you guys... just because your suprise didn't work out, doesn't mean we can't still have fun! Lets do something. Do you guys want to watch a movie or something? Sean asked.  
they all answered. Do you have Napolean Dynamite?  
Of course! Who doesn't have that movie? It is THE best movie EVER made Amy said with a smile.  
Sean walked across the room and put the movie on. Amy and Emma were sitting on the couch with their boyfriends on the opposite sides of them, and Craig sitting on the floor in front of them. Amy thought that this was the perfect time to drag Emma into her room and talk to her about her problem.  
Amy whispered. My room...5 minutes. Be there.  
Emma replied with a short nod.  
Excuse me boys. Amy said as she stood up. I'll be right back.Don't miss me too much she leaned over and gave J.T a kiss, but this time, it didn't feel normal.  
Amy walked into her room and sat down on her bed. No less than 5 minutes later, Emma walked into the room.  
What do you need to talk to me about so badly? Emma asked.  
Well Em... There really was no suprise. Sean didn't even know what I was doing until I dragged him outside and told him. Amy took a deep breath. Don't freak out at me okay? This is already hard enough for me... I mean, I already cried once. Okay...here it goes...Craig. Why don't you go check on the girls and see what their up to? I thought they were only going to be gone for 2 minutes. Sean asked.  
Yeah sure Sean. I'll get them. Craig replied.

Craig walked to the back of the house and reached Amy's door. He heard Amy and Emma talking and he was about to open the door, until he heard Amy telling Emma not to freak out at her.  
Hmm... I wonder what this is about... Craig thought to himself. I'll just listen, and when their done, I'll walk in and get them Amy started. I think I have feelings for Craig. I feel the exact same way I felt when I first started to like J.T. But the weird thing is... I'm still totally head over heels in love with J.T. What's wrong with me Em? Amy said and started to cry again. Oh Emma... please don't hate me... please don't hate me  
Amy Cameron! I could never hate you! Why do you think that I would hate you over that? Come to think of it, I'm not even suprised that you have feelings for him.  
Your not? Amy's crying was slowly stopping.  
Amy... Ever since you told me about you and Craig hanging out in the park that day after the Dot, I have thought that you have felt something for him. And to answer your other question, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. A lot of people go through that. I know I sure as hell have. You are just going to have to ride it out until you realize who you truly have feelings for. And I'll support you the whole way okay? I will never judge you..you can tell me anything! You are my best friend. I would choose you over anyone, anyday. You're like a sister to me. You understand that don't you?  
Yeah...I do. Thanks Em..your the best! Amy said while she gave her friend a hug.So.. do you think I should tell Craig? Amy asked.  
Well Amy, I think that Emma started, but she was cutoff by the noise of Amy's door opening.  
You don't have to tell me...cause I heard all of it. Craig's voice said from behind the door.  
Um... maybe you guys should talk...I'll go distract the boys Emma said quickly and walked out the door before either could protest.  
So um...do you want to...sit down? Amy asked, wiping the remaing tears from her eyes.  
Uh. Yeah sure... Craig said.  
They sat for a few minutes in silence looking at the floor, until Craig finally said something.  
Craig lifted his head up to look at her. Was all that stuff you said to Emma true? About you having some sort of feelings for me? Because if it was...that'd make me really happy...  
Amy looked up at him and tried not to start to cry.Yeah... it was. It was true...I really do have feelings for you and it was all because of the dance. I don't really know what triggered them, but when we were talking, I just felt like I never wanted to leave that moment. I wanted to be there...dancing with you...forever. Right when she finished, Amy started crying again.  
Oh Amy. Don't cry... I really really don't want you to cry Craig pulled Amy into a hug and just let her cry onto his shoulder.  
Look Craig. I really don't want to hurt J.T, and I know this can't be easy for you either...but will you please keep quiet about all of this? I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with this whole situation yet, so just don't tell him or anyone about any of this okay? I'm just really confused right now... I'm sorry for everything I'm putting you through. I really didn't want you to know to keep you from trying not to slip up, but...oh well. Amy had finally stopped crying. It was the third time she had cried in less than an hour, and she wanted it to stop.  
Yeah Amy... I understand completely. I won't say a word... But can I ask you one thing?  
Yeah sure Craig. What do you want to know?  
Can I kiss you? Craig looked her straight in the eyes while trying not to blush.  
Um... well... I still have a boyfriend you know... Amy said. She really did want to kiss him though. She was about to start talking again when all of a sudden, she felt Craig pull her closer and she couldn't help but let him kiss her. It felt so right...  
Well one little kiss, ended up turning into 15 more minutes of little kisses Amy finally pulled away, remembering that J.T and Emma were still over.  
Craig.. we really need to go back out to watch the rest of the movie. I really liked that though...: she said, trying not to blush. She kissed him again quickly, and they both walked back out into the living room.  
What was that all about? J.T asked.  
Sorry you guys. Craig said. Angie called and she wanted to talk to Amy. She loves her so much. You guys have seen them together!  
Of course. They are adorable when they are together. Emma said. Oh and you guys came out just in time for the credits!  
Yeah... so what do you guys wanna do now? Sean asked.  
Well, I'm pretty tired so I thought I might go to bed. Do you want to stay out here with the boys Em? Cause if you want to, you can. Amy said.  
No... I'm tired too... I think I'll come with. she said as she went around hugging them all and giving Sean a kiss.  
Amy did the same, only she gave Sean and Craig kisses on the cheek so it wouldn't look weird if she gave Craig and J.T kisses.  
Goodnight boys. they both said. And they walked into Amy's room and shut the door.


	21. Advice to Remember

So Amy, Emma started as she shut the door to Amy's room. What the hell happened with you and Craig in here!  
Amy sat down on her bed, trying to think of how to describe what had just taken place.  
Well, we were talking and when we finished, he asked if he could kiss me, and he kinda just pulled me towards him and kissed me. And well... that just kind of turned into a makeout session... Amy finished with a smile. I just don't know Emma. When I am with Craig I feel like one person, but when I'm with J.T. I feel like someone else,and what sucks is that I like being both people. Emma said. Well, first off AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADEOUT WITH CRAIG. Gosh Am, I told you all the boys loved you! she said with a smirk.  
But seriously, I don't know if I can help you. I really want to because I hate seeing you like this, but you're going to have to deal with this how you want to deal with this. Not how Craig does or Sean does, how you do. This has to do with your heart, which I hope you are going to follow. And I know that you care about both of them and you don't want to hurt them, but in the end, you probably will. Well, unless one of them stops liking you but I highly doubt that'll happen. Anyways, my advice for right now is to just spend time with them one on one. Not like dates, just hanging out. Don't say anything to either of them until you're absolutely sure. Just take it slow.Wow. That's a lot to take in. Really good advice though Em. I like your ideas. I will just hangout with both of them, no pressure, and take it slow. I just really don't want to hurt them.  
I know Amy. I know.

_After talking for another hour or so, Emma finally fell asleep, leaving Amy alone to think about things. She could still hear the tv going so she went into the living room to see the boys._

Hey boys. Amy said as she fell down on the couch next to Sean.  
Amy! What are you still doing up? It's after three and you and Em went to your room at 1:30. Sean asked.  
Honestly Sean, I don't know. We were talking, and then she fell asleep. So then I was lying in bed thinking about things and I still couldn't fall asleep. So I came to hangout with you boys for a while! Amy said with a fake smile. She really didn't want to be in the same room with J.T. and Craig. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach, and like she was gonna throw up all at the same time.

Well that's good Amy! Glad to have you join us. Sean said. He could tell something was up.

_After another hour or so of talking about watching tv, the boys decided to go to bed._

Well Am, I think were gonna try and get some sleep. Sean said.  
Yeah Amy. See you tomorrow morning. Love you. J.T. said as he pecked her on the cheek.  
Yeah. Love you too. Amy said back, looking at the floor so she didn't have to look at J.T or Craig.

I'll be there in a minute guys. Craig said. I'm just going to get a glass of water and brush my teeth and all that jazz. Go ahead.  
Kay Craig. Night all. J.T. said as he and Sean closed Sean's bedroom door.

Amy figured that this was the perfect opportunity to spend a little bit of one on one time with Craig, so she headed to the kitchen.

Uh... Hey Craig. Amy said as she went to grab herself a glass. Need one? she asked.  
Yes please. Craig answered.  
As he grabbed the glass from her hand, they both leaned in close and he kissed her. For a while they just stood there kissing, until Amy finally remembered that her boyfriend was just down the hall.  
Sorry Amy. I just can't resist you. You're so gorgeous you know that? I mean to me, you're perfect. You have the best personality, and you're gorgeous physically, which is DEFINITELY a plus. Craig said with a smile.  
Amy said. Why don't you go run and check Sean's room to see if they are asleep, and if they are we can go cuddle on the couch and you can have another 30 minutes of kissing me. she said as she smiled back.  
I'm right on it! Craig said. And by the time Amy could reply, Craig had already ran to Sean's room, checked them, closed the door, and gotten back to Amy.  
They're asleep. Craig said. So what was this you said about another 30 minutes?  
Lets go. Amy said as she laced her fingers in his and sat him on the couch.


End file.
